Isaac Chroner
Isaac Chroner was a teen preacher, leader of the fanatical teen cult called The Children of the Corn, and the main antagonist of Stephen King's Children of the Corn. His second-in-command was the jealous Malachai Boardman. History Isaac acted as the human representative of the demon god spirit known as "He who Walks Behind the Rows" who led his evil cult in which the demon god was worshipped as a twisted depiction of the Christ. Isaac spread the worship of his awful deity to all the older children of the fictional town of Gatlin and when he had all of them under his command, he ordered them to kill all the adults in Gatlin, leaving only his teen worshipers. Isaac then imposed the demon god's rule to all his followers, forbidding games and leisure and having everyone older that 19 or 21 years old, and every passer by, sacrificed in the cornfield. In the novel, the teen children fail to kill the main protagonist who escapes in the cornfield and gets killed by the demon god himself, and to punish that failure "He who Walks Behind he Rows" decreases the age of sacrifice to 18 or 19 years old. In the first -and most famous- movie adaptation, Malachai takes over the cult and binds Isaac to a corn-cross, planning to sacrifice him to the evil deity, but Isaac gets recursed by "He who Walks Behind the Rows" who kills Malachai through him. Isaac apparently dies alongside his master when the protagonists and all the children who broke free of the demon god's grasp manage to set the cornfield ablaze. However, the many sequels of the movie showed that the demon god was not fully destroyed and organized several cults of manipulated teen children that were taken down one after another. in Children of the Corn 666: Isaac`s Return he returns for the title's sake as an adult and still under the demon god's control. Isaac awakes from a 19 year long coma and tries to fullfil the final prophercy, which foretells the birth of the progeny of "He who Walks Behind the Rows", and tries to restore his former cult. However the severe injuries that he recieved in the first movie greatly weakened him and he ends up killed by his own deity now inacrnated as the rebellous teenager named Gabriel who revealed that this very incarnation and dark destiny was his birthright alone and not of Isaac's biological son Matt. In the 2009 remake, He was 12yr-old preacher kid and unlike the orignal this version actiually follows the real short story. He throws a knife at Burt's arm wounding him. Then he orders the children to hunt down Burt and kill him but he escapes in the deep depths of the cornfield. The next day he then says "He who walks behind the Rows" was disapointed with thier sacrfice of Vicky (Burt' wife who argued with him from the begining of the movie) and failing to capture Burt (acutally it was reveal that the demon god of the cornfield killed Burt and Burt ended up as a scarecrow). So the punishment was the age of favor was lower from 21 to 19 and he said that all of the 21 yr-olds including Malachai must walk down the cornfield tonight and that when the children turn 21 on their birthday that have to walk with "He who walk behind the rows" and you'll walk with him. Trivia When Isaac said "God Came To Me", that remind some people the fabulous word of Nat Turner a slave who do a rebellion in 1831. Videos Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Leader Category:Dark Messiah Category:Stephen King Villains Category:Cult Leaders Category:Murderer Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Kid Villains Category:Dark Priests Category:Psychopath Category:Male Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Killjoy Category:Obsessed Category:Extremists Category:Master Manipulator Category:Provoker Category:Betrayed villains Category:Satanism Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Posthumous Villains Category:Liars Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Traitor Category:Neutral Evil Category:Genocidal Villains